


Always.

by jarpadsangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsangel/pseuds/jarpadsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ball is getting closer, the Hogwarts students are getting more nervous each day. Harry and Draco, two guys who can't stand each other for the sake of it, but everything's possible with a bit of fire whiskey, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to avoid any confusion, I posted parts of this work on Wattpad already, under the username HuntingDreams. I don't want anyone to think I stole that work or anything.  
> Also, this fanfiction will most likely have many chapters, and end on a sad note, but I'm sure y'all can deal with that. The story takes place in year 7, it's slightly AU. Bear with me.  
> On that account, enjoy. <3

"Mr Malfoy. **Mr Malfoy**!"

Draco looked up. He had been deep in thoughts. "Yes, sir?" His potions professor sighed and took a few steps towards him.

"I asked where you'd look for a bezoar if I asked you to find one." Draco raised a brow. "I don't even know what that is, never mind where to find it. Is it something to eat?" Zabini chuckled quietly and Snape clenched his teeth. "No, Mr Malfoy. It's not. Anyone else?" He looked around and ignored Hermione, whose hand almost touched the low ceiling of the dungeons. Snape's lips curled into a cold smile as he noticed Harry who was almost as deep in thoughts as Draco had been before.

"Mr...Potter," Snape said slowly. "Would you please answer my question?" Harry blinked slowly and looked at Snape. "Could you please repeat the question?" The class laughed and Snape growled. "Miss Granger." Hermione blushed and started talking immediately and very quickly, afraid she would be interrupted again. "A bezoar is a stone which you can find in a goat's stomach. It saves you from most poisons." She exhaled relieved. Snape clapped slowly. "Very good. At least one to be clever enough. I hope you all know that this is in the potions book from your first year. You should also know that you aren't in your first year anymore. It's year 7, my dearest pupils, and we're at war. Concentrate."

Draco glanced over at Harry who immediately looked away. He wondered if that boy already had a date for the ball. Not that he wanted to go with him, Merlin forbid. He just wondered if anyone would be actually stupid enough to ask Potter out. He rushed outside when Snape ended the lesson and headed back to the Slytherin common room, planning on asking Pansy out for the ball. He didn't even like her but he was sort of...dating her and she certainly expected him to ask her. The ball would be tomorrow and he hoped he wasn't too late to ask her.

"Rigor Mortis," he huffed and entered the common room. "Pansy? You here?" She ran around some corner and stood in front of him, grinning widely. "Finally. I almost thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll be your date." Draco put up a smile. "Of course. I'm already looking forward to it." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "We will look perfect together." He turned his head away so she didn't notice him rolling his eyes. She wasn't that beautiful. Even Granger was prettier than Parkinson. He sighed. "Get your clothes ready for tomorrow." He walked off to the boys' dormitory and sat on his bed. He didn't know why he was going out with Pansy.

He wasn't the type for a relationship. He liked to play with girls. He sighed again. He sighed quite a lot these days. After rubbing his eyes he quickly undressed himself and pulled the covers over himself, immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up very early the next morning. He groaned into his pillow when he remembered what day it was. Aaaawesome. The day of the ball. He sighed. Time to get up and face Pansy, that pumpkin face.

Somehow he managed to dress himself properly and left the dormitory. Pansy was already waiting and screamed. "Dracooo! Are you as excited as me?" He just shot her a dangerous glare and she went silent. He walked past her without looking at her and exited the common room, heading to the Great Hall.

When he hurried around a corner he almost bumped into Potter and he put up his usual sarcastic smile. "Potter, Potter. Watch your way." Harry just glared at him and tried to walk past Draco but he stood in Harry's way. He clicked his tongue.

"Nooo. I want to talk to you. Who will be your date for tonight?" Harry looked up and huffed. "Ginny. And I don't think that's any concern of yours." Draco smirked. "I guessed so. Have fun with your redhead." He chuckled and made his way past Harry. Waiting for the ball, Draco spent his time sitting around. Finally, the hour had come. He got properly dressed and waited for Pansy to arrive. Soon, she exited the girls dormitory, dressed in a pink dress with much glitter. He almost was blinded by the pearls and diamonds she was wearing. He didn't like it at all.

"Uh, hey. You look beautiful." Pansy giggled and took his arm. "Thank you. You look so handsome today." He nodded and led her out of the common room to the Great Hall, where the party was already on. He sighed and looked around. Music. People. Dancing people. Glitter. He despised it already.

He rolled his eyes as Pansy ran over to her friends and turned away, glancing around until he finally spotted the bar. He went there and ordered a glass of Fire Whisky. This should be enough for starters. Then he noticed Potter, who was standing next to the dance floor and swayed back and forth to the song that was on.

He walked over. "Bored, Potter?" Harry looked up and noticed Draco standing in front of him. Harry was already a bit drunk, yet he had only had two mugs of butterbeer so far. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Hermione is with Ron and Ginny dances with Dean." He had no idea why he told Malfoy that.

Draco smirked. "Yeah well, Pansy is with her friends now and I'm quite bored. We should drink together and show them we don't need 'em." He nodded, feeling his drink affect him. Harry looked surprised, but agreed, grabbing a third mug of butterbeer that had appeared in front of him. Draco raised a brow.

"Butterbeer? Really? Why don't you get yourself some of the harder stuff?" He smirked and handed Potter a bottle of fire whiskey he had stolen from the bar. Harry looked shocked. "You...you stole alcohol?"

"Uhm. Yes. I would say I borrowed it but I'm not planning on giving it back." Draco laughed quietly and looked at Harry. "Are you coming? We should probably drink this somewhere else. McGonagall wouldn't be amused."

Harry nodded and followed Draco out of the Great Hall, hoping nobody had noticed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco led Harry to an empty classroom somewhere in an abandoned part of the school. Harry looked around a bit nervously, the alcohol hadn't affected him as much as it had affected Draco and he was a bit worried.

Just to be sure, he slipped his hand into his pocket where he kept his wand. He wasn't afraid to use it in case of emergency. Draco noticed and cocked a brow. "Seriously, Potter? You don't think I could knock you out before you even came up with a fitting spell?"

He laughed quietly and took a sip of the fire whiskey bottle. He felt a bit dizzy but he wanted to have fun this evening. Harry shifted awkwardly.

"W-Why did you ask me? Why not Zabini?" Draco looked at Harry, his pupils dilated of the alcohol running through his veins, and stepped close to Harry. "Why choose you over Zabini? Well, I don't know why. That's a good question. Maybe because I feel you're a funny person to be with when you're drunk. Or maybe because I just like making fun of you. Or maybe because you have the... greenest eyes I've ever seen."

He waved the bottle and swayed a bit, frowning. Why for Salazar's sake had he said that? Harry looked around nervously and back at Draco. "Give me that bottle. I'm too sober to say something about your eyes."

Draco grinned and handed Harry the bottle of fire whiskey, watching Harry take a huge swig. "Good boy! You're learning fast!" He cackled and sat on a desk. "You know what? We should break into the potions classroom and brew something." Harry blinked, warmth flooding him and he started grinning. "That sounds like a plan. Come on."

With that, he turned around, rushing out of the classroom and leaving a speechless Malfoy behind. "Uh. Okay." He grinned and hopped off the desk, quickly following Harry down to the dungeons. As he entered the classroom, Harry had already gathered some ingredients from Snape's shelves. Draco frowned and looked at the stuff that was lying all over the teacher's desk.

"Peppermint... Ashwinder eggs... Rose thorns...? What are you up to?" Harry grinned, obviously slightly drunk by now. "Amortentia." Draco raised a brow but didn't say anything, he just nodded and grabbed a cauldron, placing it on the fire. After they had mashed all stuff and mixed it together in the cauldron with some moonstone powder and Belladonna petals, the potion slowly gained a soft, grey-silver-ish colour. Draco wrinkled his nose and looked into the cauldron, letting Harry do most of the work.

"I don't like the colour. Isn't it supposed to be the colour of something you love?" Harry looked up at Draco, taking a swig of the fire whiskey bottle again. "I... I guess I'm not sober anymore, so I can say it... This potion has the colour of your eyes, Draco."

A soft blush crept on Draco's cheek as he looked at Harry and grey eyes met green ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's face flushed as he stared at the other and wasn't able to say anything for a few moments until he cleared his throat. "Uh. I... I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

Harry realized he had made Draco feel really uncomfortable and blinked nervously. "I... Shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." He didn't quite know why he had said that anyway. He had probably inhaled too much of this love potion. Yes. That had to be the reason.

There was no other explanation for his sudden nervousness when he looked at the other, or the urge to make Draco like him, or his racing heart when the Slytherin looked at him in return. "We should, uh, stop drinking." Harry avoided Draco's gaze and looked down at the potion that was still silver, his new favourite colour. "We should."

Draco nodded slowly and stirred the potion. What was happening? A bit of alcohol and they were flirting with each other. That was unacceptable. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

_You have a crush on him._

Draco froze as it suddenly hit him. This wasn't the influence of this bloody Amor- whatever its name was. He had a fucking crush on Potter.

He groaned unconsciously and took a step back, tripping over another cauldron. He reached out and gripped whatever he could reach with his hands to prevent himself from falling. Only after a scream of the other boy, the sudden weight on top of himself and after he was staring up into Harry's eyes, Draco realized he had obviously gripped Harry's robe while falling.

Harry didn't really know what was going on as he lay on top of the other boy, other than he could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. "Eager, are we?" He blushed bright red at his own words and mentally slapped himself for that.

"This is, uh, slightly awkward, but can I...try something?" Draco mumbled and stared up at the Gryffindor who was just nodding. Draco sat up a bit, causing Harry to settle between his legs, and hesitated for a second before cupping Harry's face and placing his lips on the other's.


End file.
